


How to love {Discontinued}

by KayomiKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Papyrus is a dick, Teasing, Underfell, Violence, headmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/pseuds/KayomiKitten
Summary: Being the new kid is never easy, especially when you have the biggest bully in school on your back as Sans is about to find out. But, is papyrus really has bad as he seems?





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing now. Eheh.
> 
> Enjoy? 
> 
> Also any suggestions for titles is welcome.

*Sans pov*

First days of school are always terrible, especially if , like me. you've only gotten about four hours of sleep due to nightmares. Why out of all nights, did it have to be the night before school that I dream of... I end that line of thought in its tracks. The last thing I need to give myself a panic before class. I continue to stumble through the halls, trying to find the counselor's office, where they told me to go first thing this morning. You'd think they could have at least given me some directions or something...

My eyelights trail around the hall, looking for something to give me a clue as to where I was supposed to go. Hoping at the very least to find someone who could point me in the right direction. It looks to be a pretty average school, not too big not too small. Your basic mix of old run down parts, and new shiny ones. Some colorful posters plastered around, describing upcoming school events, or encouraging students to join various clubs. The lockers have chipping paint, and look dented in some spots.

 

'huh, I guess they're too lazy to repaint them.' I think to myself, noting the damaged metal. 

 

' **or maybe its from all the crazy fights here.'** My headmate, red, says from within my own head, causing a slight shudder to run down my spine. 

 

'not funny...' I mentally grumble he knows how I feel about violence. He chuckles softly at me, but apologizes.  I don't hold it against him, I know he's just trying to distract himself, he hates the whole 'new kid thing even more than I do.  We are both going to have to work together to keep a level head today. 

 

**'there.'**   

Red directs my attention to door with the words 'School Counselor' taped to it. Finally. I shuffle over to the door, peeking through the glass. There is a female monster inside, typing away at a computer. I set my poker face smile in place,  wouldn't want to give off the impression I hate it here on the very first day.  One thing I've learned from all the different schools I've gone to, if you're polite enough the staff will generally leave you alone. 

 

'please behave..' I request  to Red, who grumbles in response, but agrees.  On more than one occasion he's gotten me kicked out of school. That's a story for another time though.  Whis his promise to keep to himself, I slowly push the door open, and step inside.  The woman doesn't look up from her furious typing, so I awkwardly stand there. She looks quiet tall despite the fact shes sitting down.  She's wearing a purple dress, and covered in white fur. I  clear my throat, waving slightly. She blinks, glancing up and smiles.

"Hi there young man, what can I do for you?" 

"hi, uh I'm new here." I explain trying not to let the sleepiness show in my voice. 

"Well you've come to the right place, name please?"  She asks, turning back to the computer,  smile staying in place on her fuzzy mouth. 

"sans gaster."  

She types away for a bit, asking me some more basic question. I glace around the room, noticing the small insignificant details.  The calendar on the wall, marked with x's to indicated the date. The small array of decorative trinkets scattered in an orderly fashion across the desk. A small brass name plate in the corner reading 'Toriel Dreemurr.' A slip of paper pops out of the computer, she grabs it and hands it to me. 

"Thats your class schedule, your first class is monester history, room 209." She explains, and offers directions on which way to go.  I nod, thank her and turn to leave.  She insists that I come back if I ever need anything, as the always do, and I exit making my way to class. 

**'she seems nice.'** Red comments, I shrug indifferently, coming up to the door to my first class. I check the time before going in, gritting my teeth in agitation, I'm 20 minutes late..  **'no way around it now, might as well get it over with.'** He half encourages, half hesitates. I sigh in defeat, knowing he's right. I push the door open and try to ignore  the stares of everyone as I enter. The added attention making me nervous, luckily the teacher steps in. 

"You the new kid?" He asks indifferently, I nod. 

"sorry I'm late, got lost.' I explain, he shrugs. 

"I'll excuse for the first few days, but after that I expect you to know your way around." He tells me I quickly agree. "You can sit next to HIM." He practically shout the last word, making my jump, gesturing towards an apparently sleeping skeleton monster. The monster doesn't stir,  so the teacher shouts louder, causing him to grumble. 

"Nice of you to join us." The teacher comments, as the skeleton slumps up in his chair unhappily.  I shuffle over and sit down, curling into my hoodie, wishing I could turn myself invisible. I hate drawing attention to myself, and a teacher screaming will certainly do just that. Thankfully the teacher returns to his lesson, while I take out my notebook and try to focus. I can't shake the feeling of  eyes on me.  Ignoring it doesn't work, so I glance around. Maybe if whoever is staring gets caught they'll stop.  

My eyes almost immediately meet with the skeleton monsters next to me.   His eyelights staring into mine, seemingly into my very soul. The sensation sending shivers down my spine, that are not all that unpleasant.  His facial bones are slender and bright not a single mark on them. He has high cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and straight teeth. Very attractive overall.  I blink, realizing I'm staring at him, looking away quickly. 

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice clear, higher pitch than I would've imagined.

'oh, i'm sans, i'm new." I explain, putting on a friendly smile. We fall into an awkward silence as he watches me intently. His eyes showing a mix of interest and something else I cant quite place.  I decide to to try and keep the conversation going.

"so, uh what's your na-"

"Are you a comedian?" He asks suddenly, i blink again in confusion.

"am i what..?"

"Are you a comedian? _Comic Sans?"_   He asks with a smirk. Oh, that's what he meant.

" uh no? i mean, i guess i know some jokes, but i-"  

The bell rings and he cuts me off, by grabbing my humerus and dragging me out of the room. I yelp slightly as he pulls me away. Students rush to get out of the way. Some of them giving my looks of pity, most just avoiding looking in our general direction. I am vaguely aware of the sound of metal creaking, before I'm shoved into a locker. The door is slammed shut, and before I can even process what just happened, his mouth appears through the gate. 

"My name's Papyrus.  Remember that name, and welcome to hell."  He whispers before walking away. What was this guys problem, and why did his voice my soul beat faster..?


	2. Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no name for this. lol.
> 
> This chapter isnt that great but im over writing right now, so here you go. :p

*Sans pov*

 

I slam my hands against the locker, trying to force it open. No use, the locked metal cage doesn't budge. I'm not that strong of a monster at the best of times. The fact that I didn't get much sleep is only adding to the problem. I push once more, trying again, but no further progress is made. The bell rings, indicating the start of the next class. I sigh, resting my face against the locker door.

'red.' I call to him in my head, he doesn't respond right away. My already present frown deepening. He's being uncharacteristically quiet. He didn't try to kick that Papyrus guys ass for shoving me in here, or even threaten him at all, and that's just not like him. 'red?' I mentally try again, a bit louder.

 

 **'hmm?'** He finally responds, though seeming distracted. 

 

'can ya help me out here?'  I gesture, well as much as I can being that I'm stuffed in a locker to the door, pushing again to show that it's sealed shut.  He watches for a moment, before seeming to snap out of whatever trance he's in, and stepping in. I can feel him leave my mind, leaving me feelings oddly empty.  I can see him manifest in front of locker, and with our combined efforts, we get it open. 

 

I come face to face with Red, who admittedly, looks just like me. He's a skeleton, short and stumpy with scars littered across his bones. He even has similar clothes to me just different colors.  There are some distinct differences however.  For one thing, his teeth are razor sharp, and one of them is golden.  His face is more marked up than mine, testament to how many battles hes fought for me. His phalanges sharpened into claws, his tail swaying behind him. His eyelights have a red hue to them, hence why I call him red.  He grins his usual grin at me, but I can tell he's not all there. 

"you alright red?" I ask softly, he blinks slightly before nodding. 

 **"what? oh uh yeah, i'm good."** He responds, I frown.

"you know i can tell when you're lying right?" I point out. 

 **"i ain lyin, sheesh. lets just get to class."** He grumbles defensively, plopping himself back into my mind. 

"yeah.."  I sigh, pulling out my schedule to see my next class, while red grumbles softly to himself.  A ray of light sparks through me as I read the page. Chemistry next. Call me a nerd, but I love chemistry. It's one of the few things that I easily understand in this world.  I put on a genuine smile, and start making my way there.  

 **'sans.'** Red's voice in my head distracting me, his tone much more serious than usual. 

'yeah?'

 **'dont ask why..'** he hesitates, still keeping the serious tone.  **'but... i think you should be careful around that papyrus dude.'**   he finally blurts out, I pause. 

'wh-'

 **'didnt i just say dont ask?'**  He snaps. I roll my eyes, sighing in annoyance. 

'yeah okay, ill be carefull, happy?'  I say to shut him up. He really gets on my nerves sometimes. I swear he never never tells me anything, yet living in my head he gets to know everything about me. How is that fair?  I huffily open the door to my next class, making my way inside, bumping into someone. I grit my teeth,bending down to pick the scattered papers up. 

"Oh! My god! I'm s-so sorry!" A nervous female's voice stutters out. 

"nah, that was my bad." I insist, looking back up. I find myself looking at a small yellow dinosaur looking monster. Shes glancing around, nervously fidgeting with her lab coat. I feel kinda bad for her, she looks so nervous. I smile as nicely as  I can, handing back the papers. 

"T-thanks." She says as I hand them back. "I'm Alphys, n-nice to meet you."

"sans. " I offer her a boney hand, which she shakes. "so, you a teacher?" I ask, gesturing to the lab coat. 

"W-What? Oh no I'm n-not a teacher. I'm just a teachers aid."

"oh, i gotcha." 

"Are you here for c-chemistry?"  She asks suddenly I nod suddenly remembering the class.

"yeah, i guess im pretty late aren't i?" I ask, she laughs gently.

"Oh n-n, the teacher called in sick. S-so the lessons been c-canceled."  

"oh." I try not to let the disappointment show on my face. "so, whatcha doin here then?" 

"Ugh." She groans. "I was supposed to be t-tutoring someone b-but as usual he n-never showed up." She says in an exasperated tone. "This is the t-third day in a row! I g-give up! He can fail for  all I c-care!" She throws up her dino hands exasperatedly. I give her an apologetic smile, as an idea pops in my head.

"hey, im pretty good at chemistry. i could tutor the kid if you wanna take a break." Her eyes lit up at the offer.

"R-really?"

"be happy to, i could use another friend anyway. so, uh, who is the kid?"   I ask curiously. 

"His n-names papyrus." She says handing me a folder with what I assume is his work. I freeze in my tracks, feeling red tense inside my head. Papyrus? The dude that shoved me in the locker? The one Red said to look out for? Oh shit..

"S-sans? are you okay?" Alphys asks, then the look on my face seems to give away whats on my mind.  "You m-met him already  d-didnt you? I k-know papyrus can b-be a bit abrasive. You d-don't have to, it's ok-kay." She tells me, I consider it. Maybe me and papyrus got off on the wrong foot, maybe hes not such a bad guy. 

 **'dont you fucking dare...'** red growls at me, seeing me actually considering it. I grit my teeth in annoyance at him. Hes really getting on my nerves today.

"no worries, id love to tutor him." I tell alphys. I mentally smirk, agreeing more to spite red than anything else. Alphys thanks me and red starts going off in my head. I let out a deep breath opening the folder to start going over his work .

What the hell am I getting myself into. 


	3. Blooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> I am not 100% happy with this chapter, but I really wanna get into the next one. So here you go! Hope you enjoy and I will try to post the next chapter soon!

*Sans pov*

 

I trek to my locker after the final bell rings. I see the other young monsters rush around me, but I don't acknowledge them. Keeping my eyes stuck to the floor, I pretend to be invisible, what I'm best at doing.  The rest of the day was uneventful,  none of my classes we're terribly difficult. The teachers seem nice enough, not too much homework, and for the most part nobody bothered me. Even Red's been ignoring me all day, eh, he'll come around eventually.. He has too, unless  he plans on moving out of my head, which he cant. 

 

I reach my locker,  I havent gotten a chance to come to my it yet today. I didn't want to take any detours on my way to class, considering I was already late to the first few. It appears to be in rough shape like the rest of them. I fround slightly, picking at the slightly peeling paint. I wonder if Papyrus is to blame for the destruction of them? You know, on second thought, I don't really wanna find out.  I slowly swing the door open, only to come face to face with  what appears to be a ghost.  

 

"woah! what're you doin in my locker!?" I half ask half  yelp from the shock of seeing it in there.  The ghost frowns and looks away.

 

"Ohh is this your locker? Sorry... I'll get out of your way." He says in a timid, sad voice.  Crap, he must think I'm mad at him for being in there. Well what else will he think I shouted at him... good job sans...

 

"nah don't worry about it friend, just a bit surprised is all." I say putting on an gentle smile. "in fact if you like it in there, i'd be happy to rent it out to you. if that's the case i might have to start charging you though." I joke, winking at the still sad looking specter. 

 

"Heh.. heheh." He laughs shyly, floating out into the open.

 

"i'm sans, sans the skeleton."  I offer him a boney hand, which he stares at for a moment before accepting. 

 

"Napstablook." He introduces himself, developing my hand in what feels like a cloud of really thick air. Weird, but not all that unpleasant. 

 

"so, uhh what were you doing in my locker, if you dont mind me asking?"  I ask with a raised brow bone.

 

"Oh, my cousin put me in there."  He explains. 

 

"what...why would your cousin put you in a locker?"

 

 

"Bloooooky!!!" A melodic voice calls down the hallway, interrupting any answer I was going to get.  I glance over to see  a rather flamboyant looking robot coming towards us, accompanied by Papyrus of all monsters. Both the bot and the skeleton approach us, and I can feel red's anxiety. He really wants to get the fuck out of there, and I kind of do too. Papyrus eyes on me makes me nervous, but a strange kind of nervous. I can't quite place it. 

 

"Who are you  and what are you doing with my cousin?" The robot asks in a snobby tone. He looks me up and down before  a faint scowl appears on his face. Like he's royalty and I'm so far beneath him. He keeps staring at me expectantly when I don't answer right away. 

 

"He's a new kid." Papyrus says before I get a chance to even open my mouth. 

 

"Well, _new kid_ , who told you that you could speak to my cousin?" I grit my teeth in irritation  at his disgusted tone. 

 

"i got a name ya know?" I  all but growl at the stuck up robot, who clicks his mouth in agitation. 

 

"Tsk tsk, first you harass my cousin and now you're getting all lippy with me. I think we need to teach this little hot head some manners, what do you think papy dear?" He asks, smirking over at Papyrus, who simply grins.

 

"With pleasure Mettaton." 

 

The next thing I know, he grabs me by the clavicle pinning me to the nearest wall. He's surprisingly strong for a skeleton, or am i just ridiculously weak..? Mettaton watches with a smirk, and Napstablook  quietly murmurs about how this is unnecessary. His words go unnoticed, or maybe just simply ignored, as papyrus raises a clenched fist. I wriggle around, trying to think of a way out of this. I'm still pretty weak from the lack of sleep. Even if I did manage to wiggle free of his iron grip there's no way i can take on both of them. And with the way Red seems to go MIA each time Papyrus is around, I think I'm pretty alone here.  I flinch, preparing for the impact, when suddenly the world goes black. 

 

It feels like I'm free falling down an endless pit. I don't know whats going on, or where I am. I seem to be surrounded by nothing but rapidly moving air. Everything's just gone, there's no sound, no light, nothing.  I don't have time to question it, before my room suddenly appears.   I wobble, feeling a bit dizzy from the trip here but I feel fine otherwise, just surprised. I'm in better shape than Red, who I can hear panting in my head. 

 

"red, are you okay? what was that?" I ask out loud, now that there's nobody around to hear or question why I'm talking to myself. 

 

 **"that, you thick bonehead, was me saving your stupid ass!"** He  snaps at me.   **"i told ya to stay away from that guy, didnt i?? look what almost happened! you'd be a sanscake without me!"** I frown, seeing him appear in the corner of my eye, turning my head to look at him. 

 

"you did that?" He rolls his eyelights impatiently.

 

 **"thats what i just fuckin said isnt it?"**  He growls, mumbling under his breath about how I never listen to him.  I put up my hands in surrender. Red's blown up on me a few times before, and experience tells its best to just apologize and let him cool down. 

 

"oaky okay, i'm sorry! i shoulda listened!" I admit, Red still looks annoyed but doesn't push it. We fall into a silence for a bit, my mind replaying the events that just took place while Red grumbles in the corner. An idea pops into my head and I cock my head to the side, weighing it in my brain. 

 

"hey... red?" He looks over, seeing my curious expression and putting on and expectant on as he awaits my answer. 

 

**"what?"**

 

"are you... a ghost?" He blinks as the question seems to catch him off guard. He just stares for a moments, before laughing. 

 

 **"pffffffft what? am i a ghost??"** He chuckles, I blush slightly, his reaction making me feel stupid. 

 

"well then, what  _are_ you?" I ask defensively, not wanting to feel like an idiot. I've never bothered to ask Red about what or who he is. He's just.. always been there. Since i was a baby bones. I've gotten so used to him I've never thought to ask him about this stuff. I know its not 'normal' to have a monster living in your head, so why do I have one? Am I the only one? Did red  _choose_ me, or was it random? Is he just a figment of my imagination, if so why can he appear out my head?

 

 **"those are excellent questions."** red comments   **"too bad i cant answer them."**

 

"cant as in you don't don't know?"

 

**"cant as in its against the rules."**

"what rules?" 

 

" **another excellent question."**  The tone of his voice telling me that is as far as this conversation is going to go. 


End file.
